The Story of How I Met The Girl
by TheLongLostWarrior
Summary: The story behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The First Day

Well, there i am waiting for the School bus wondering how my miserable time will be at school once again and how my life sucks, but all of a sudden I get on the bus and sit down and then all of a sudden a girl comes up to me and says hey, you know you do not have to sit in the front and that you can sit in the back. Knowing all of this was a shock because I had just moved to that house and this would be the first time riding this bus, so i figured no one would want to talk to me or even want to try and be my friend, but knowing that this girl would come up to me and talk to me was kind of magical. I looked in her eyes and I knew it was love at first sight. Right at that second I told her I did not know that, but I have always sat up front with little kids because well they all seem to look up to me, so i sat there till we got to the school. I just waited through the classes and did what i was told, but then after all my classes were over i got on the bus that takes me to rocky creek school and got on the bus that takes me home and walked straight in the back and sat with that girl. I later found out her name was Brittany Lynn Osborne and knowing that i was destermined to become great friends with her because well i was in love with her. The whole time heading home on the bus, I talked to her, laughed with her, got to know her, and well everyone else back in the back and then right as the bus got to my house, I did not even notice how fast we had got home, and so I told everyone bye on the bus and ran to my house. I got on the computer and played a game, but then all of a sudden I started to think about her and just could not get her out of my mind. I thought maybe it was because i made a friend on my first day on that bus or maybe it was because a girl talked to me, because well I was shy and lonesome, but either way I knew something was up. So,  
I started to think of the possibilites of why she had even talked to me and so I came up with the following: Friendly person, Friends with me, Just a nice person, and then I thought maybe she likes me and so I thought about that last one and how maybe If she liked me that maybe I had been blessed and so I thought about her all night playing that game waiting for the next morning to see her on the bus and to start becoming even more of friends with her. I had thought in my complex mind that maybe I liked her and just as i was falling asleep I started to even dream about her which I then figured out that even if she does not like me I know she is the girl of my dreams and that I not only like her but I love her. All of a sudden, morning approached and I woke up got dressed for school and waited for the bus and waited to see if Brittany would be on the bus and hoped all my thoughts would be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well Day 2 of my quest to find out if my thoughts and dreams were true or not. I yet again waiting for the school bus at the bus stop was still wondering  
if it was true about if Brittany liked me or if she just wanted to be friends, so I waited patiently and when the school bus finally arrived, I got on the bus  
and yet again Brittany was sitting in the back talking to her friends, so i walked to the back and sat down yet again in Brittany's seat and started talking  
with every one back there as well as Brittany. I, of course was still wondering if my dreams and thoughts were true, but after a few seconds of talking  
with everyone and Brittany, I looked at Brittany, looking at me and I noticed some kind of twinkle in her eye, maybe it was a bit of joy in her heart, so I  
started to wonder why it seemed like she had a small amount of joy in her heart and all of a sudden it emerges. I thought to myself that maybe just maybe  
She has had a lot of troubles in her past and in her whole life, so I started talking about information in my life to see if her emotions changed and just as I  
thought, I could tell she had a lot of difficult problems and conflicts in her past as well as her whole life, and though I could tell she has so many problems,  
I could tell finally that I liked her and not just as a friend, but maybe I wanted more with her, but knowing who I am and what I used to do in my past, I was  
worried what may happen if I asked her out and I wondered if she even felt the same way at all, so i put my thoughts away and knew I best not risk her life in  
my life and get her hurt or even heartbroken if she found out about my past, so I left it alone. Many minutes had past and we had arrived at the Rocky Creek  
Elementary School where I changed over to the next bus to my school to get my school day over with. I finally got through with my first class of the day, and then  
an hour went by and I went off to my 2nd class, another hour went by and went to 3rd class and the 30 minutes later, me and the class went to lunch, then she popped  
in my head once again and I then knew I love Brittany and wanted to know of a way to get with her, so as I went back to class I started thinking of ways to be with her  
and then while heading to my last class, it had finally crossed my mind about what I must do to win her heart, I had figured that I would become the best friends with  
her and prove to her that I love her before I asked her out. So, just as my last class ended, I walked to the bus and got on, and just as we were about to leave and  
head to the Rocky Creek School, I saw one of my best friends, and asked how he was, which was a very wierd thing seeing him since I thought he had moved away,  
but I still kept a straight mind on my goal on winning Brittany's heart, so once we got to the Elementary school and I changed over to the next bus and got on, I noticed  
Brittany was not on and wondered what had happened and where she could be at as of that time. All the way home I wondered what happened and even asked  
her friends around in the back where she might be and at that time I could tell they knew that I loved her and they told me that they do not know and said maybe  
that she got sicked and went home, so I kept a cool mind and when i got home and walked to the house, I thought in my mind about if she was okay or not, but then  
when I got on the computer that I started to get tired, and decided to head to bed where i slept all night and woke up just as my alarm went off wondering what happened  
and why I had more dreams about her and then I realized at that point that my thoughts and dreams were all true and that I finally could tell that I love Brittany and  
will do what I can to prove my heart to her and win her heart.


End file.
